The Fourth Round
The Fourth Round is the seventh episode of the second season of Super Smash Bros: Battle! It aired 4/7/2016. Story In the forest, Gallade charges in for Psycho Cut, which Gardevoir parries with Reflect. Gallade spins for several attacks, while Gardvoir blocks them with Psychic, none of the attacks making it through. Zelda: That’s it! Excellently done, Gardevoir! Gardevoir: Gardevoir. Link: The two are perfectly in sync, able to read each other’s movements. This will give us an advantage against Team Aura, easily the strongest team in the tournament. Zelda: Don’t forget about Ganondorf, though. We need to make it through to defeat him. You’re the only one who ever has. Link: Well, we need to win this round first. Zelda: I think we’re good for tonight. Zelda and Link return their Pokémon, as they begin walking back to the center. Zelda stumbles on a branch, tripping and falling. Link moves to try and catch her, the two accidentally kissing as they both fall to the ground. Zelda shoots up instantly, her face now a bright pink. Link sits up, rubbing his back as he goes to stand. Link: You alright? You look pink? Zelda: Uh, (Speaking fast) Yeah, I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be? It’s not like I just kissed you or anything! I mean, it was an accident, I didn’t mean to, uh I gotta go! Zelda runs off, hiding her face from Link, knocking him back over as she pushes past. Link hits the ground again, groaning as he gets back up. Link: Whoa, what was that all about? End Scene Scene Change: The day of the fourth round. Morton: And now, the moment you’ve all been waiting for! The episode where a round only takes one episode to complete! So, without further adieu, we start the first match, Team Evil vs. Team Undercovers! Kat & Ana: Place your bets! Wario: Finally! A chance to make some money again! 2000 on Evil! Dedede: 3000 on Undercovers! Bowser: 1500 for Evil! Lucina: 800 for Undercovers. Fox: 500 on Undercovers. Those two are monstrously strong. Meta Knight: I cannot deny the strength of Team Evil. 1200 for them. Kat & Ana: Cease betting! Ganondorf and Mewtwo are on one side of the field, while Villager and Snake stand on the other side. Snake: Listen up, kid. This is the final objection. Defeating Ganondorf is the main mission. But, the best way to do that is to beat Mewtwo, one of the strongest Pokémon to ever exist. Villager: Don’t worry! We’ll beat them down! Roy K: And, begin! Villager: Slaking! Snake: Forretress! Ganondorf: Tyranitar. The three choose their Pokémon, as Mewtwo floats onto the field. Snake: Forretress, Spikes! Forretress spins, firing several red spikes, digging into the ground. Ganondorf: Earthquake. Tyranitar uses Earthquake, shaking the field, causing several explosions from the Spikes. Slaking and Forretress take a heavy blow, as Mewtwo Teleports away. Villager watches the field, eager. Villager: Feint Attack! Slaking moves forward, disappearing. Mewtwo reappears, as Slaking kicks Mewtwo, sending it flying and tumbling away. Tyranitar appears and strikes Slaking with Foul Play, knocking it away. Snake: Mirror Shot! Forretress fires Mirror Shot, hitting and exploding on Tyranitar. Tyranitar roars afterwards, looking at Forretress. Ganondorf: Stone Edge. Tyranitar fires Stone Edge, as Slaking moves in its path, taking it. Villager: Shadow Claw! Slaking fires Shadow Claw from its hand, it striking Tyranitar. Tyranitar skids back from the collision, as Forretress floats over Slaking’s head. Snake: Zap Cannon! Forretress fires Zap Cannon, as Tyranitar’s Sand Stream activates, protecting Tyranitar from taking full damage. Tyranitar is still hit, and sparks from paralysis afterwards. Morton: And what a combo! Those two could not have done it better! Ganondorf: Mewtwo! Get back in here! Destroy them! Mewtwo reappears, as it uses Confusion, tossing Slaking away. Forretress fires a Mirror Shot at it, Mewtwo blocking it with a Shadow Ball. Snake: You have any ideas there, kid? Villager: Yeah. Keep attacking Tyranitar. Slaking, go for Hammer Arm! Snake: Forretress, Zap Cannon! Slaking stampedes forward, as Forretress fires a Zap Cannon. Mewtwo fires Shadow Ball to block Zap Cannon, as Slaking goes after Tyranitar. Ganondorf: Mewtwo, stop it! Tyranitar, Foul Play! Tyranitar’s arm glows black, swinging it to parry with Hammer Arm. Hammer Arm pushes through, striking Tyranitar hard, sending it falling backwards. Morton: And we finally see it! Slaking overpowers Tyranitar with ease, making this battle slightly plausible! Mewtwo uses Confusion, launching Slaking back. Ganondorf looks infuriated. Ganondorf: You stupid Pokémon! There is no reason why you shouldn’t have stopped that attack sooner! Strongest Pokémon, ha! You are nothing! You are weak! Mewtwo crosses its arms, and floats backwards, away from the battle. Ganondorf: What are you doing?! Get back here and fight! Mewtwo: You really want a weakling like me to get in your way? Handle this yourself. Prove that you aren’t the weakling of this team. Ganondorf scowls at this, as Forretress fires a Mirror Shot. Sand Stream protects Tyranitar, though it still takes good damage. Ganondorf: Fine! I’ll handle this myself! Tyranitar, Giga Impact! Villager: Snake, now! Slaking, go for Hammer Arm! Snake: Forretress, Spikes! Forretress fires Spikes onto the field, which Tyranitar runs through with Giga Impact, the Spikes exploding as it crosses. Tyranitar charges at Slaking, who prepares Hammer Arm. Slaking strikes Giga Impact with Hammer Arm, breaking Giga Impact. Tyranitar is pounded into the ground, defeated. Roy K: Tyranitar is unable to battle! Morton: Ganondorf is defeated! The creator of the tournament and a member of perhaps the strongest team in the tournament, has been defeated. This leaves Mewtwo alone on the field. Mewtwo: Worthless. Mewtwo glows and transforms into Mega Mewtwo Y, as it floats into the air. Mega Mewtwo Y is encompassed in a white energy sphere, as it launches the Psystrike attack. Slaking is hit, and receives a mental blast, barely able to hold its ground. Snake: Forretress, pull out all the stops! Explosion! Forretress floats to the middle of the field, glowing to Explode. Mega Mewtwo Y Teleports away, as Forretress explodes. When the smoke fades, Forretress is down. Roy K: Forretress is unable to battle! Snake returns Forretress. Snake: I hope this gives you a chance. Villager: We’ll see. Mega Mewtwo Y returns to the field, as Slaking roars in desire. Villager: Slaking, Rock Tomb! Slaking forms Rock Tomb, it circling Mega Mewtwo Y. Mega Mewtwo Y uses Confusion, shooting the Rock Tomb back. Slaking is hit, then Mega Mewtwo Y hits it with another Psystrike. Slaking struggles to stay standing, panting harshly. Morton: Slaking survived a second one! This has to be the closest match against Mewtwo to date! Villager: Shadow Claw! Slaking fires a Shadow Claw, as Mega Mewtwo Y uses Psystrike, the white energy sphere protecting it from the Shadow Claw. Mega Mewtwo Y fires the Psystrike, which covers and hits Slaking with the mental blast. Slaking has a blank expression on its face, as it collapses. Roy K: Slaking is unable to battle! The winner is Team Evil! Morton: Mewtwo takes the day! The king of this tournament is still this Legendary Pokémon! But what a fight from Slaking, who proved it was one of the strongest of the tournament! Mega Mewtwo Y reverts to Mewtwo, as it looks at Villager. Mewtwo: A fine battle there. Mewtwo floats away, grabbing Ganondorf with Confusion to drag him away. Morton: Moving onto the next round, the match to decide who faces Evil in the finals! Team Triforce vs. Team Aura! Kat & Ana: Place your bets! Pikachu: Pika pika! Ana: 1200 for Aura! Robin: Let’s go, 800 on Triforce. Dedede: 4000 on Triforce! Heroes conquer all evil! Palutena: Well said. Another 2000 on Triforce. Ryu: I put my bet on Aura. Their strength is at least as equal. 800 for them. Link and Zelda take their positions, though Zelda doesn’t look Link in the eye. Lucario and Greninja are on the other side, as they walk onto the field. Lucario: Hurah! Greninja: Greninj! Link: Go time, Gallade! Link throws his Pokéball, choosing Gallade. Gallade: Gallade! Link looks at Zelda, confused. Link: Uh, Zelda? You okay? Zelda: Huh? What? Oh! Of course! Zelda stumbles for her Pokéball, everyone looking concerned. Lucina: What’s wrong with her? She seems off somehow. Peach: Probably letting her emotions get the better of her. Knew she didn’t have what it takes. Zelda: Go, Gardevoir! Zelda throws the Pokéball, choosing Gardevoir. Gardevoir appears as anxious as Zelda does. Gardevoir: Devoir. Roy K: And, begin! Link: Gallade, Swords Dance! Gallade spins with Swords Dance, forming energy blades on his arms. Greninja extends his shadow, and teleports, striking Gallade with Shadow Sneak after it finished. Gardevoir looks back at Zelda, who reacts slowly. Zelda: Gardevoir, Reflect! Gardevoir raises a Reflect barrier around itself and Gallade, who now stumbles back. Morton: And Zelda seemed to be a bit slow on the draw on that one! Lucario runs in, palm forward for Force Palm. Link: Gallade, Psycho Cut! Gallade charges at Lucario, blades glowing pink. Greninja dashes in, taking the Psycho Cut without harm. Lucario advances with Force Palm, the aura grabbing Gallade and holding it in place. Zelda: No! Gardevoir, Will-o-Wisp! Gardevoir looks anxious, as it forms and fires a Will-o-Wisp. Gallade’s Reflect protects Gallade from Force Palm, it not skidding back from the force. This lack of movement causes Will-o-Wisp to hit Gallade in the back, it dropping from burn damage. Zelda: What?! I’m, I’m sorry! Zelda tries to hide her face, embarrassed. Lucario watches Zelda’s reaction, as Gallade comes at it with Psycho Cut. Lucario uses Double Team to dodge, as it strikes Gallade again, knocking it aside. Zelda: Gardevoir, Teleport! Gardevoir Teleports, though doesn’t reappear yet. Link: Zelda! What are you doing?! Gallade, boomerang Psycho Cut! Gallade swings his arms, firing boomerang Psycho Cuts. Lucario dodges, as Greninja takes them without harm. Greninja charges Water Shuriken, throwing it at a re-appearing Gardevoir, the force knocking it back. Zelda: Oh, silly! I wasn’t prepared for a counter attack! Link: Get back in it, Zelda! Gallade, use, huh? Lucario has its eyes closed, while it holds its hands up, in a T formation. Roy K: Time out! The crowd goes into gasps and muttering of confusion. Wario: Time out?! There are no time outs in Pokémon battles! Ludwig von: Why not? The characters leap back, as Ludwig von Koopa has appeared. Ludwig von: It’s essentially the same as hitting the pause button while playing the game. Lucario: Hu-rah! Urah, urah! Dakota: Huh? Lucario wants me down there? Steve: You? What for? Ian: Obviously to translate something. Dakota heads down to the field, as Lucario leads him, Greninja, Link and Zelda to the locker rooms. Link and Zelda return their Pokémon as they follow. Lucario: Hurh. Greninja: Gre. Greninja turns off, staying at the door of the locker room. Zelda: What’s going on? Lucario: Hurah, hur, hur, hurag. Dakota: He’s saying, “This is an intervention. You’re not at your best, and I want you at 100%. So, what’s up?” Zelda: Me, not at 100%?! I am so fighting with everything I have! Link: You do seemed distracted this match. Zelda: What?! Zelda looks away, blushing. Dakota: Oh, I see it now, Lucario. Lucario: Ha. Zelda: What, get what?! Lucario: Hur, ha, hurah. Dakota: “Your emotions for Link here are clouding your fighting abilities.” Zelda: How does he know about my feelings?! Link: Wait, what feelings? Lucario: Hurh rah. Dakota: “I can see your aura, and can detect infatuation.” Link: What are they talking about? Zelda: Nothing! They don’t know what they’re talking about. Dakota: Hey, he’s trying to help here. Until you get this off your chest, you’re going to be distracted the whole match and lose. Lucario: Hurah. Dakota: “Do you want to beat us? Then say it.” Zelda: (Sighs) Fine. Zelda turns to face Link, him looking bewildered. Zelda: I, I, I have a major crush on you. There, I said it! Happy?! Link: A crush? Like, love? Zelda: No! Yes! I, I don’t know. It’s hard not to have strong feelings for the one who constantly saves you from Ganondorf’s clutches. I had never thought to act on them, before, that kiss last night. Dakota: Kiss?! Link: That kiss when we fell over? It was an accident. Zelda: It was. But, that, doesn’t mean it didn’t mean anything. Zelda is now looking at the floor, as if ashamed. Link motions his hand, and lifts her chin up. Link: I can’t say that I can reciprocate those feelings, but I’m also focused on winning this tournament right now. Once this is all over, I’ll take what you said into more consideration. Is that acceptable? Zelda: (Nodding) That will be fine. Thank you, Link. And you too, Lucario. Lucario: Hurh. Dakota: “Good. Let’s get back to the battle.” The group all heads back onto the field, Zelda’s confidence returned. They take their positions, as Dakota returns to the stands. Steve: So?! What happened?! Dakota: A counseling session, pretty much. Steve: Which means? Morton: And the players have returned to the field! Weirdest twist this tournament’s had so far. Let’s see how it alters the course of the battle! Roy K: And, battle resume! Link: Gallade, let’s go again! Zelda: Gardevoir, go! The two choose their Pokémon, Gardevoir looking confident. Gallade is harmed by his burn, Link looking concerned. Link: That’ll lower our attack power. And Swords Dance has worn off. Zelda, give me some cover until we’re back up. Zelda: Sure thing! Gardevoir, Will-o-Wisp! Link: Swords Dance! Gardevoir fires Will-o-Wisp, as Gallade spins with Swords Dance. Greninja blocks Will-o-Wisp with Water Shuriken, as Lucario dashes in with Extreme Speed. Zelda: Psychic! Gardevoir catches Lucario in Psychic, suspending it in midair. Greninja teleports in with Shadow Sneak to strike Gardevoir, when it is caught in Imprison, caught in energy triangles inches away. Gardevoir blasts Lucario away. Zelda: Teleport! Link: Triforce Slash! Close Combat! Gardevoir Teleports away, as Gallade charges in, striking Greninja several times with Close Combat. Gallade goes for the final strike, when Greninja turns into a log, having used Substitute. Greninja hits Gallade from the side with Shadow Sneak, as it fires Hydro Pump. Gallade uses Swords Dance to repel the attack. Link: Close Combat! Zelda: Reflect! Nayru’s Love! Gallade unleashes a series of jabs and kicks at Greninja, it moving and dodging the attack. Lucario goes for Force Palm on Gardevoir, as it raises Reflect, using Psychic to spin it to repel Lucario’s attack. Lucario throws an Aura Sphere, it doing little damage to Gardevoir. Gallade is hurt by his burn, stopping his attack. Greninja fully charges a Water Shuriken, throwing it at Gallade. Gallade is knocked back, as Greninja strikes him hard with Shadow Sneak, Gallade dropping. The burn hurts him again, and he is defeated. Roy K: Gallade is unable to battle! Morton: What a setback! Link and Zelda, despite seeming to be back in perfect sync, are broken apart by Greninja, who seems to be the ace of the battle! Greninja fires Hydro Pump at Gardevoir, who teleports out of the way. Lucario throws Aura Sphere at where Gardevoir re-appears, it blocking it with Will-o-Wisp. Zelda: Don’t worry, Link. I’ll finish this. All or nothing. Gardevoir, Light Arrow! Gardevoir forms the Reflect barrier like an arrowhead, fueling it with Psychic. It fires it, as Greninja moves in the path, taking it being completely immune. Lucario dashes in with Extreme Speed, while Greninja teleports in with Shadow Sneak. The two Pokémon hit the Reflect together, and defeat Gardevoir. Roy K: Gardevoir is unable to battle! The winner is Team Aura! The crowd suddenly goes wild, booing and complaining about the outcome. Bowser Jr: What?! Daddy, I wanted to see them get flattened by Ganondorf. Bowser: I was too, son. What kind of trick are they trying to pull here?! Palutena: I guess the hero can’t win every time. Zelda: Link, sorry about losing. I take full responsibility for it. Link: It’s fine. We did our best. Lucario and Greninja come over to them, shaking their hands. Morton: Team Aura wins! Which means, they will face off against Team Evil in the finale of this tournament, next time! Competing Characters * Team Undercovers ** Villager ** Snake * Team Evil ** Ganondorf ** Mewtwo * Team Triforce ** Link ** Zelda * Team Aura ** Lucario ** Greninja Non-Competing Characters * Kat & Ana * Wario * King Dedede * Bowser * Lucina * Fox * Mega Knight * Pikachu * Palutena * Ryu * Dakota * Steve * Ian * Bowser Jr. * Morton Koopa * Roy Koopa * Ludwig von Koopa Pokémon * Slaking (Villager's) * Forretress (Snake's) * Tyranitar (Ganondorf's) * Mewtwo ** Mega Mewtwo Y * Gallade (Link's) * Gardevoir (Zelda's) * Lucario * Greninja * Pikachu Trivia * The final match is set: Team Evil vs. Team Aura. * This episode shows the occurrences of lack of team work. Team Evil barely worked together, and Team Triforce was broken due to Zelda's lack of focus. * Zelda's distraction by the kiss is common in many medias where a kiss throws everyone into doubt. * Link and Zelda will not be battling Ganondorf, which was the expected result. Category:Episodes Category:Super Smash Bros Battle